Le Jeu
by MaraudeurMind
Summary: Tout le monde joue au Jeu. Albus, Rose… Pour James, ce n'est qu'une stupide mode de collégiens. Mais le Jeu est bien plus que ça. De défis en défis, il va les entraîner dans un engrenage dangereux et malsain, dont personne ne sortira indemne. Albus va devoir faire face aux conséquences de ses actes. Lily cherche la vérité. Et James, lui, est bien décidé à aller jusqu'au bout…
1. (J) Dessine-moi un dragon

_Publié le samedi 16 novembre 2019._

**Disclaimer :** Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.

**Rating M :** langage grossier, violence, viol, torture, scènes choquantes

Bonjour tout le monde. Cette histoire me trotte la tête dans la tête depuis un moment et j'ai fini par craquer, j'ai eu envie de la publier. Pour ceux qui suivent _Enfants de Maraude I_, elle reste mon histoire principale mais elle prend du temps à écrire et j'ai parfois besoin de la mettre de côté pour penser un peu à autre chose. Je pense que j'essayerai de publier les deux en alternance. Il y aura beaucoup de chapitres mais ils seront courts.

Le thème sera extrêmement sombre. **Rating M** sans hésiter, beaucoup de violence, scènes choquantes et mention de viol, torture et autres. Je remettrai un avertissement en évidence au début des chapitres les plus problématiques. Pour le **pairing**, il y aura mention de relations homosexuelles plus tard, si ça ne vous plaît pas, ne lisez pas. Par ailleurs, si vous avez moins de 16 ans, je vous déconseille très fortement de lire et surtout, ne faites RIEN de ce qui est décrit ici, même pour rire, même avec vos amis. Le but n'est pas de donner des idées mais au contraire de dénoncer les dérives de ce genre de phénomènes, je n'en dis pas plus pour le moment pour ne pas vous spoiler. J'avais envie d'écrire à propos de la Next Generation et plusieurs choses m'ont inspirée : l'histoire de **Roussette**, _Bittersweet Tragedy, _et celle de **Nathalea**, _L'Héritier. _Je vous encourage à aller les lire si vous ne connaissez pas, ce sont vraiment deux excellentes fanfics. Il y a aussi la chanson _Hey Brother_ de **Avicii.**

Voilà, j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à lire, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

* * *

Partie I - James

* * *

_DÉFI numéro 1 : Dessine-moi un dragon_

_Ça y est ? Tu es prêt ? On commence doucement._

_Tu dois me dessiner un dragon._

James Sirius Potter contemplait le morceau de parchemin posé dans sa main avec l'impression que quelqu'un cherchait à se payer sa tête. _Dessine-moi un dragon. _La phrase semblait le narguer. L'écriture fine et déliée aux courbes prétentieuses, l'encre vert émeraude… Ce n'était pas possible. Cela ne pouvait pas être aussi simple, aussi stupide. Mais après tout, ce n'était qu'un jeu, comme ne cessait de lui seriner Alex. Un truc de mômes, un divertissement de cour de récréation. Sauf que tout le monde jouait au Jeu.

Ça avait commencé peu de temps après la rentrée, la deuxième semaine de cours. Personne ne savait qui avait eu cette idée mais en quelques jours à peine, le Jeu avait eu un succès monstre. C'était un groupe de Poufsouffle de sixième année qui en avaient parlé en premier. Dans un sens, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant. Moins effacés qu'à l'époque de la Grande Guerre, les Jaunes et Noirs laissaient plus volontiers ressortir leur véritable tempérament, bon vivant, pittoresque et inconstant. Les soirées qu'ils organisaient concurrençaient celles des Gryffondor, chacun se battant pour être invité. Et ce qu'ils aimaient par-dessus tout, c'était s'amuser et tester les nouveautés. En bons téméraires, les Gryffondor avaient également voulu participer, très vite suivis par les Serpentard avec lesquels ils entretenaient toujours une certaine rivalité, même si elle était loin d'être aussi vive que des années auparavant. Les Serdaigle, plus sérieux, plus cartésiens pour la plupart, avaient d'abord été à la traine mais ça n'avait pas duré. Il se murmurait d'ailleurs que le record de défis effectués était détenu par un Serdaigle de septième année. Se murmurait seulement. Car c'était là que résidait tout le mystère et l'attrait du Jeu. Ceux qui avaient effectué un défi n'étaient pas autorisés à en parler à ceux qui ne l'avaient pas encore fait. Bien sûr, certains défis avaient fini par être connus de tous. À force de voir des dizaines d'élèves se mettre soudainement à danser sur leur table dans la Grande Salle ou aller plonger dans le lac noir, c'était devenu assez évident. Mais on ne savait ni combien il y avait de défis ni ce que le gagnant recevrait à la fin, si gagnant il y avait.

Pour participer, il suffisait de s'inscrire en mettant son nom et celui de sa maison sur une feuille qui tournait un peu partout dans le château. James avait toujours refusé, malgré les nombreuses incitations d'Alex. Ça ne l'intéressait pas. Pour lui, c'était juste bon pour les premières années et ceux qui n'avaient rien de mieux à faire. Et à présent, il se trouvait là, seul dans le dortoir des Gryffondor de septième année, à relire pour la énième fois l'autre côté du parchemin.

_Salut l'ami. Alors comme ça on veut jouer ?_

_Parfait. Si tu ne connais pas encore le principe, je t'explique : je te donne un défi et tu dois le remplir. Facile, non ? Ensuite il y a trois règles. _

\- _Première règle : Tu peux mettre le temps que tu veux pour effectuer un défi. Dès que tu as fini, tu écris « Défi terminé » sur le parchemin et tu recevras le suivant. Attention, ne mens pas, je t'assure que je le saurai. Si tu triches, c'est à tes risques et périls. _

\- _Deuxième règle : Si tu veux abandonner, tu écris « J'ai perdu » sur le parchemin. Tant que tu n'as pas écrit « J'ai perdu », tu seras considéré comme toujours dans la course. _

\- _Troisième règle : Tu as le droit de parler des défis uniquement à ceux qui les ont déjà accomplis. Tu ne peux pas expliquer à quelqu'un de moins avancé que toi ce qui l'attend. Il faut bien laisser les autres découvrir, n'est-ce pas ? Si tu enfreins cette règle, gare aux conséquences… _

_C'est bon ? Tu as compris ? Alors signe et mets une goutte de ton sang sur ce parchemin. Dès que ce sera fait, le premier défi apparaîtra au dos de la feuille. Tu vas voir, on va bien s'amuser toi et moi… _

L'ensemble était complété par un smiley grimaçant qui exhibait son sourire tordu. James avait signé sans hésiter bien sûr. Maintenant qu'il avait cédé, il ne pouvait pas résister à quelque chose de ce genre. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être surpris. Il ne s'était attendu à rien mais avec un premier défi aussi insignifiant, il y avait quand même de quoi être déçu. En soupirant, il griffonna sur le parchemin un gros dragon qui crachait du feu. De son avis, il était plutôt réussi. James inscrivit la mention « Défi terminé » et signa. Il espérait vraiment que la suite serait plus intéressante.

* * *

Premier chapitre très court, les autres seront sûrement un peu plus longs. Qu'est-ce que ça vous inspire pour le moment ?


	2. (J) Tu veux un bonbon ?

_Publié le dimanche 17 novembre 2019._

**Disclaimer :** Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.

Je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas précisé d'où venait l'image de couverture. C'est une photo de Dylan O'Brien, extraite de la série _Teen Wolf_. L'acteur ressemble à ma représentation du personnage de James Sirius Potter.

**Rating M :** langage grossier, violence, viol, torture, scènes choquantes

Hello. Deuxième petit chapitre parce qu'un seul c'est vraiment trop court pour apprécier et commencer à se faire un avis. Ensuite ça sera tout pour ce week-end. Je pense que le suivant sera pour la semaine prochaine ou celle d'après, je verrai en fonction de la publication du chapitre de mon autre histoire, _Enfants de Maraude I_.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

* * *

_DÉFI numéro 2 : Tu veux un bonbon ?_

_On dirait bien que tu as réussi le premier défi. Maintenant, voyons voir ça._

_Tu dois avaler un paquet entier de Suçacides._

_Attention, ça risque de piquer un peu…_

\- Non mais c'est une blague ?! s'exclama James sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

D'accord, c'était un peu plus amusant que le premier. Mais James avait déjà parié une fois avec Teddy qu'il pouvait manger un paquet complet de Suçacides. Il avait huit ans et il avait réussi son pari. Bon, il s'était baladé avec un trou au milieu de la langue pendant plus de deux semaines, ce qui n'avait évidemment pas ravi ses parents. Son père avait paniqué, sa mère avait hurlé… Mais même si Teddy et lui avaient été sévèrement punis, James avait quand même trouvé ça trop cool.

Le Gryffondor dévala les marches du dortoir et alla s'installer dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée en face de son meilleur ami, Alexeï Nott. Alex était le fils de Théodore Nott et de Lyudmila Govoretski, une sorcière russe. Il n'était arrivé à Poudlard qu'en troisième année, ayant été auparavant scolarisé à Durmstrang. James avait vu débarquer ce garçon au physique atypique, yeux bleus, peau mate, cheveux blanc teints en rouge et piercing au sourcil. Il s'était dirigé vers le Choixpeau avec une assurance folle, les mains dans les poches, et avait été directement envoyé à Gryffondor. Bien sûr, le jeune Potter avait été méfiant au début. Il était de notoriété publique que Théodore Nott portait la Marque des Ténèbres. Comme Drago Malefoy, Blaise Zabini et beaucoup d'autres, c'était un ancien Mangemort. Mais Alex se fichait bien de ces vieilles histoires et de la réputation de son père. C'était un adolescent téméraire et insolent qui s'était fait remarquer dès les premiers jours en faisant exploser des Bombabouses au milieu de la Grande Salle. Juste pour s'amuser.

À cet instant, James s'était juré de tout faire pour que Alexeï Nott devienne son ami. Il voulait quelqu'un comme lui à ses côtés. Parce que quand il était entré à Poudlard, James avait été accueilli comme s'il était Merlin en personne. Il était James Sirius Potter, le fils du Survivant, le premier enfant d'Harry Potter ! Tout le monde, élèves comme professeurs, avait été autour de lui, à l'observer, le jauger, le comparant sans cesse à son père. Et il était populaire, il avait des tonnes de copains, des admirateurs tout prêts à satisfaire le moindre de ses caprices de gamin. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment d'_ami_, quelqu'un à qui il pouvait se confier sur les sujets les plus importants, faire des farces aux professeurs, passer des nuits entières à débattre de qui étaient les meilleurs entre le club des Flaquemare et les Pies de Montrose… Bon, il avait toujours été proche de Mélindra Dubois, la fille du célèbre gardien et capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch d'Angleterre. Ils avaient le même âge et ils s'entendaient très bien. Mais ce n'était pas pareil, c'était une fille. Il avait beau l'adorer, il ne pouvait pas être totalement lui-même en sa présence. Alex, c'était le pote avec qui il pouvait déconner autant qu'il voulait, faire des blagues salaces et celui qui l'aidait à embêter Albus.

\- Mec, t'aurais des Suçacides ? demanda James à l'autre jeune homme.

Alex fronça ses sourcils clairs.

\- Ouais, je dois pouvoir te trouver ça, acquiesça-t-il en farfouillant dans ses poches.

Il en sortit un petit paquet aux couleurs vives qu'il lui tendit. Mais au moment où James allait s'en emparer, Alex recula sa main.

\- Pourquoi tu veux absolument des Suçacides tout d'un coup ? questionna-t-il.

James marmonna une réponse inintelligible. Un large sourire s'étira sur le visage de son ami.

\- C'est pour le Jeu, pas vrai ?! Tu t'es enfin décidé ?

\- Il faut croire, marmonna James.

\- Enfoiré ! À chaque fois que je t'en ai parlé, t'as jamais voulu ! À cause de ça, j'ai galéré à…

\- Galéré à quoi ? coupa aussitôt James, intéressé.

\- Hum non, oublie en fait, ricana Alex. Tu sais très bien que j'ai le droit de rien dire ! Et tu verras toi-même de toute façon. Bref, qu'est-ce qui t'a convaincu ?

James haussa les épaules. Pour être honnête, il ne savait pas exactement ce qui l'avait fait changer d'avis. Mais c'était l'année des ASPIC, la dernière année qu'il passerait à Poudlard. Il avait envie de faire quelque chose de vraiment cool, de mémorable. Autre que gagner la Coupe de Quidditch des Quatre Maisons pour la sixième année consécutive, évidemment. Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'ils allaient encore être les meilleurs et écraser les autres Maisons.

\- Écoute, lança-t-il brusquement, je voulais juste essayer, c'est tout ! Et ça va sûrement me saouler très vite… Je veux dire… _dessiner un dragon ?_ _Manger des Suçacides ? _Sérieusement ?! Allez, avoue que c'est débile ! J'avais raison, n'importe quel crétin peut le faire.

Alex hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

\- Dans ce cas, qu'est-ce que t'attends ? le défia-t-il en agitant le paquet.

James lui adressa une grimace moqueuse avant de craquer l'emballage et de fourrer trois sucreries à la fois dans sa bouche. Il sentit les bonbons pétiller et l'acidité se répandre sur son palais. Loin de s'arrêter, il continua jusqu'à ce qu'il soit arrivé au bout de la pile puis il tira la langue d'un air victorieux, exhibant le trou qui venait de s'y former.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ?! triompha-t-il.

\- Si c'est si débile que ça, je suppose que t'es pas cap' d'en manger encore un paquet ? provoqua malicieusement Alex.

James se mit à rire. Le Russe savait exactement comment il fallait s'y prendre pour lui faire faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Et quand il s'agissait d'Alex, lui se laissait toujours manipuler avec plaisir.

\- Tenu ! affirma-t-il en lui tapant dans la main avant de continuer à piocher allègrement dans le tas de friandises.

* * *

Chapitre court encore une fois mais ça sera toujours le cas, il ne devrait jamais y avoir plus de 4-5 pages. Qu'est-ce que vous pensez d'Alex ? De James ? Ce fameux Jeu vous inspire quoi ?


	3. (J) La valse à mille temps

_Publié le vendredi 29 novembre 2019._

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.

Le titre de la chanson mentionnée dans ce chapitre est _Talking Body_, par **Tove Lo**.

**Rating M : **langage grossier, violence, viol, torture, scènes choquantes

Salut tout le monde. Nouveau petit chapitre un peu plus longs que les précédents, j'espère que vous allez apprécier. Le suivant devrait être pour la semaine prochaine.

Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

* * *

_DÉFI numéro 3 : La valse à mille temps _

_Tu t'en sors bien. Mais tu ne penses pas qu'il te faudrait un public à présent ? J'ai une idée pour faire de toi le roi du spectacle._

_Tu dois danser sur ta table dans la Grande Salle à l'heure du dîner._

_À toi de prouver que tu as le rythme dans la peau !_

Ils étaient des dizaines et des dizaines à l'avoir fait. Bien sûr, les premières fois les professeurs avaient été stupéfaits. Tellement ébahis de voir des élèves monter sur leur table pour se mettre à danser qu'ils n'avaient pas su comment réagir. Ensuite… les retenues étaient tombées aussi vivement que les Cognards s'abattant sur le terrain de Quidditch. Mais James était bien décidé à passer au niveau supérieur. Il était impensable qu'il fasse comme tout le monde, il tenait à marquer les esprits. C'était pour cette raison qu'il n'avait pas effectué ce défi immédiatement après l'avoir reçu, préférant attendre le moment idéal.

Le dîner venait de commencer et la Grande Salle était pleine à craquer. C'était parfait. Il adressa un signe de tête à Alex qui sortit de son sac une petite radio sorcière et la posa devant lui. James bondit sur la table au moment où la musique se déclenchait. Des cris de surprise retentirent autour de lui, avant de virer à l'enthousiasme délirant lorsque les élèves comprirent ce qu'il était en train de faire. Le Gryffondor commença à se déhancher, bougeant son bassin de manière suggestive.

\- MONSIEUR POTTER ! hurla Minerva McGonagall. J'aurais dû me douter que vous finiriez par participer à cette espèce de concours ridicule, vous…

Alex tapota sa baguette sur la radio, augmentant le volume jusqu'à couvrir la voix de la directrice, pendant que son meilleur ami continuait de se déchaîner sur les paroles évocatrices de la dernière chanson à la mode chez les adolescents moldus.

_Now if we're talking body_

_You got a perfect one_

_So put in on me_

James passa une main lascive dans ses cheveux noirs, la laissant glisser sur sa nuque vers le col de sa chemise, qu'il arracha sauvagement. L'effet fut immédiat, un concert d'exclamations excitées et de sifflements s'éleva dans la pièce alors que la directrice de Poudlard se levait brusquement pour se diriger vers leur table à grandes enjambées.

_Swear it won't take you long_

_If you love me right_

Le Gryffondor secoua la tête pour chasser une mèche qui lui tombait sur les yeux. Il s'amusait comme un petit fou. Son sourire de sale gosse plaqué sur les lèvres, il décocha un clin d'œil provocant au parterre de filles qui ne se privaient pas de le reluquer en retour. Même Mélindra le scrutait en rougissant et il posa un genou sur la table, s'abaissant à son niveau pour lui souffler un baiser sarcastique.

_We fuck for life_

_On and on and on_

D'un doigt, James retraça les contours de son torse plat et de ses abdominaux parfaitement dessinés jusqu'à atteindre le haut de son jean. Il mima un riff de guitare endiablé puis, lentement, il défit le premier bouton. Le deuxième, le troisième… McGonagall était arrivé à leur niveau et braillait sur Alex, qui secouait la tête pour faire signe qu'il n'entendait rien. La musique était presque terminée et après une dernière révérence adressée à son public, James sauta au bas de la table avec un salto avant.

\- Je croyais que c'était un truc pour les gamins ? questionna une voix familière.

James n'eut pas le loisir de répondre.

\- POTTER ! RETENUE DEMAIN SOIR AVEC LE PROFESSEUR KIM ! Non mais où est-ce que vous vous croyez, vous…

\- Il n'a rien fait de mal, madame. C'est marqué nulle part dans le règlement de l'école qu'on n'a pas le droit de danser sur les tables, coupa Alex avec un sourire angélique, désarmant d'innocence.

\- Vous monsieur Nott, je vous conseille de vous taire si vous ne voulez pas l'y rejoindre ! asséna McGonagall. Vous avez vraiment l'impression de vous trouver dans un club de strip-tease ?! Vous êtes dans une école au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué ! Vous…

James ne prit même pas la peine d'écouter le discours de la directrice, captant seulement quelques bribes comme « jamais vu ça de ma vie », « comportement inacceptable » et d'autres du même genre.

\- … et jamais vos parents n'auraient eu une attitude pareille, continuait-elle, ils…

\- Aaaaaaah vous dites ça parce que vous n'avez pas vu ce qu'ils faisaient la dernière fois sur la table de la cuisine ! s'exclama le brun. C'était absolument dégoûtant, si vous saviez, professeur, j'en fais encore des cauchemars, je risque d'être traumatisé à vie, je… déclara-t-il théâtralement, une main plaquée contre son cœur.

\- ÇA SUFFIT ! UNE SEMAINE DE RETENUE, MONSIEUR POTTER, VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ?! Vous n'avez plus douze ans, vous devriez cesser vos bêtises et vous concentrer sur vos ASPICS ! Et vous allez me faire le plaisir de vous rhabiller immédiatement !

Après un dernier regard noir, Minerva McGonagall retourna vers la table des professeurs, la démarche raide. James essuya la sueur qui coulait sur son front avec sa chemise et se tourna nonchalamment vers l'autre garçon brun qui n'avait pas bougé depuis le début de la scène.

\- Désolé, Al', tu disais ?

Albus Severus Potter contemplait son frère, un sourcil levé, d'un air mi agacé, mi amusé. D'eux deux, il était celui qui ressemblait le plus à leur père, c'était vrai. Il avait les yeux verts autant que James les avait bruns, de la même teinte émeraude que Le-Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu. Il avait la silhouette mince, presque maigre, de Harry Potter, les mêmes pommettes saillantes, la même mâchoire finement dessinée… Mais Albus était aussi beaucoup plus grand, encore plus que James qui dépassait pourtant le mètre quatre-vingt-cinq. Il avait le teint plus pâle et, contrairement à son aîné, il n'avait pas besoin de porter de lunettes, bien que James les ait choisies rectangulaires plutôt que rondes.

Les deux garçons Potter avaient également des points communs. Ils avaient les mêmes cheveux noirs en bataille bien que ceux de James soient plus courts et plus hérissés sur le dessus. De longs cils épais, une bouche aux lèvres charnues… Mais James était plus bronzé, avec des taches de rousseur qui s'étalaient sur ses joues et sa mâchoire carrée.

Albus était accompagné par ses deux acolytes habituels. Le trio aux yeux verts comme on aimait les appeler.

\- Oh, coucou Rosie ! salua l'aîné des Potter avec une grimace mauvaise.

James n'aimait pas sa cousine. Il la trouvait prétentieuse, désagréable et ennuyeuse à mourir. Chiante, en d'autres termes. Et Rose Granger-Weasley le lui rendait bien. Elle secoua ses longs cheveux roux foncés sans répondre, les emmêlant davantage, et le fusilla de son regard sombre. Quant au dernier membre du groupe… James était juste obligé de faire avec.

\- Alors, Al', comment ça va ? questionna-t-il avec sincérité. On ne s'est pas vus beaucoup depuis la rentrée…

Il y avait bien longtemps que James avait cessé de taquiner Albus à tout bout de champ. Bon, les premières années ça avait été marrant de l'enfermer dans un placard ou d'échanger ses plumes contre des modèles pour _Sorcier Facétieux _qui n'écrivaient que des insultes. Mais ce n'était plus pareil à présent, ils avaient grandi tous les deux. Et très vite, Albus était devenu extrêmement populaire. Il était intelligent, enjoué, et attirait l'attention de tous. Il avait créé un petit cercle d'élèves qui gravitaient autour de lui, dont leur trio formait le centre. Albus, Rose et Scorpius.

\- Beaucoup de travail, se justifia le plus jeune. Le professeur Pevensie nous donne encore pleins de devoirs, on doit faire soixante centimètres de parchemin sur les élixirs éternels pour la semaine prochaine ! se plaignit-il. Et puis, Higgs est toujours sur notre dos…

\- Fallait être réparti à Serpentard, rétorqua James d'un ton facétieux.

À son entrée à Poudlard, James n'avait pas arrêté de l'embêter sur ce sujet, sans pour autant penser à mal. C'était vrai après tout, son cadet était rusé, déterminé et charismatique. Il aurait parfaitement eu sa place chez les Vert et Argent. Mais quand tout indiquait qu'il serait réparti à Serpentard, Albus avait atterri à Gryffondor, comme un fait exprès pour contredire son frère.

\- JS ? Tu ne m'as pas répondu… Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux participer au Jeu maintenant ?

James attrapa Albus par les épaules dans une étreinte toute fraternelle et lui souffla au creux de l'oreille :

\- Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis, p'tit frère.

* * *

Voilà, Albus a fait son entrée ! Comment vous le trouvez ?


	4. (J) Ton pire secret

_Publié le mardi 04 février 2020._

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.

**Rating M :** langage grossier, violence, viol, torture, scènes choquantes

Salut tout le monde ! Comme je le pensais, j'ai mis du temps mais un nouveau chapitre est là. Bon, pas de chance c'est un chapitre très court mais il faut que les choses se mettent en place. La bonne nouvelle c'est que j'ai un autre chapitre tout prêt donc je pourrais faire une nouvelle publication ce week-end et ça sera un chapitre plus long.

Bonne lecture, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

* * *

_DÉFI numéro 4 : Ton pire secret _

_Tout le monde a un secret, n'est-ce pas ? Quelque chose qu'on ne dit à personne, pas même à nos parents, notre famille ou nos amis… Quelque chose dont absolument personne n'est au courant. Alors…_

_Tu dois me dire ton pire secret._

_Ne mens pas, n'invente rien, les conséquences te déplairaient fortement. Mais ne t'en fais pas, ton secret sera bien gardé avec moi… _

Ça par contre, ce n'était pas marrant du tout. Quand le Jeu avait commencé, certains avaient inévitablement tenté de tricher. Ils avaient enfreint les fameuses règles, soit en prétendant qu'ils avaient terminé un défi alors que ce n'était pas le cas, soit… en dévoilant le contenu des défis à leurs amis qui ne participaient pas. Ça paraissait tellement anodin, personne n'avait vraiment pris au sérieux les avertissements donnés par le Jeu. Les élèves voulaient juste rigoler ensemble et convaincre leurs amis de se mettre à jouer eux aussi. Jusqu'à ce que… Lyra Zabini, une Serpentard de cinquième année, avait raconté en détail à sa meilleure amie, Wendy Finnigan, en quoi consistaient les trois premiers défis. Le lendemain, tous ceux qui possédaient l'un des parchemins du Jeu avaient vu apparaître au dos une phrase signée de la main de Lyra. Et en quelques heures seulement, toute l'école était au courant que la jeune fille avait couché avec Thomas McLaggen, le petit-ami de Wendy. Le même genre de mésaventure était arrivée à un groupe d'amis de Poufsouffle et après ça, plus personne ne s'était risqué à passer outre les règles imposées.

Mais James s'était toujours demandé comment le créateur du Jeu s'y était pris. Comment pouvait-il être au courant de tous ces secrets ? Est-ce qu'il se basait juste sur des rumeurs ? Est-ce qu'il se servait d'une potion, d'un sort ou d'autre chose encore ? Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que c'était les élèves eux-mêmes qui lui avaient tout raconté ! Simplement parce que le Jeu les y avait incités, en faisant passer ça pour un défi inoffensif. Ensuite, il s'en était servi pour punir les tricheurs et donner au passage un nouvel avertissement à tous les autres joueurs. _« Si tu triches, c'est à tes risques et périls » … « Si tu enfreins cette règle, gare aux conséquences… » … _La menace était claire à présent. C'était retors. Machiavélique. C'était digne des pires manipulations orchestrées par les plus cruels des Serpentard et James frissonna. Un instant, il songea même à tout arrêter. Il pouvait juste froisser ce foutu parchemin en boule et le jeter dans un coin sans plus s'en préoccuper. Après tout, il n'avait cessé de répéter que ce Jeu était stupide, que les défis étaient ridicules, alors personne ne trouverait ça étrange. Mais… il était un Gryffondor, merde, il n'allait tout de même pas abandonner aussi facilement ! En plus la curiosité était trop forte maintenant, il avait envie de connaître la suite. Et puis il n'avait aucune intention de tricher, alors c'était sans risques, non ?

Le Gryffondor soupira. Il avait pris sa décision et il savait très précisément ce qu'il était censé écrire. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais dit à personne, ni à sa famille, ni à ses amis, pas même à Mélindra. Alex… Alex s'en doutait probablement parce qu'Alex était toujours au courant de tout avant tout le monde, en particulier quand ça concernait James. Mais James n'avait jamais clairement évoqué le sujet. Il ne savait pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Ce n'était rien de grave et il n'en avait pas honte, pas vraiment… Peur, peut-être. Peur que les autres le regardent différemment. Peur d'être jugé une fois de plus uniquement en tant que « fils du Survivant ». Il sortit une plume de son sac et cala le parchemin sur ses genoux. James inscrivit une simple phrase, suivie des mots « Défi terminé ».

_« Je suis gay. »_

* * *

D'autres avis sur le Jeu ? Qu'est-ce que vous pensez du secret de James ?


	5. (J) Magie facile

_Publié le dimanche 09 février 2020._

**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.

**Rating M :** langage grossier, violence, viol, torture, scènes choquantes

Hello. Un peu déçue, pas une seule review pour le dernier chapitre et pas beaucoup de vues... j'ai bien conscience que les chapitres sont très courts, peut-être que c'est gênant pour certains mais c'est un parti pris. Je ne publie pas régulièrement, je sais que ça peut jouer aussi mais j'avais prévenu dès le départ et même si je suis longue à poster, ça ne veut pas dire que je n'écris pas pendant ce temps. Bref, prochaine publication dans une ou deux semaines, j'espère que pour l'instant l'histoire vous plaît en tout cas.

Bonne lecture et vraiment, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, même s'il est négatif, c'est toujours intéressant de recevoir des critiques !

* * *

_DÉFI numéro 5 : Magie facile_

_La magie, c'est facile n'est-ce pas ? Une petite incantation et hop ! _

_On va mettre ça en pratique._

_Tu dois jeter un Levicorpus à la première personne que tu verras après avoir lu ce message._

_Attention, j'ai bien dit la première, pas la deuxième ni la troisième, sinon c'est perdu automatiquement ! _

James ricana. C'était pas mal, facile oui, mais ça demandait un peu d'action au moins. Il était assis par terre dans un couloir du troisième étage, attendant le début du cours de Protection et défense. Il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui, il était encore trop tôt. Contrairement à Alex, qui se faisait maître dans l'art d'arriver en retard, James aimait être en avance. Ça lui permettait d'être au calme, de pouvoir réfléchir tranquillement. Il avait profité de ce moment pour remplir le défi numéro 4 et venait donc de découvrir le numéro 5.

\- Potter ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, à traîner tout seul dans les couloirs ?! Vous préparez encore un mauvais coup je suppose, hum ?

James sursauta et releva vivement les yeux. Michael Corner, le professeur de Métamorphose, se tenait devant lui, les yeux plissés en un rictus mauvais derrière ses lunettes. James détestait Corner. Et Corner détestait James, depuis le premier jour où il l'avait eu en cours, au début de sa deuxième année. Il ne se privait pas de lui enlever des points dès que l'occasion se présentait et le méprisait de manière ostentatoire. James s'était plaint auprès de ses parents bien sûr. Il avait pleurniché et tapé du pied comme un sale gosse, parce que c'était vrai quoi, il était James Sirius Potter, le fils de _Harry Potter_, et ce professeur le traitait de manière particulièrement injuste. Sa mère avait échangé un long regard avec son père et lui avait simplement conseillé d'éviter de se faire remarquer. James avait compris plus tard que ses parents connaissaient déjà Michael Corner et que c'était avant tout à eux qu'il en voulait ou du moins, à l'un d'entre eux. Et puis… James n'avait pas vraiment le même talent ou le même intérêt que son père pour la « défense contre les forces du Mal ». En revanche, il avait hérité du don de son grand-père pour la Métamorphose. Il adorait cette matière et en plus, il était brillant. Cela avait très vite agacé son professeur, qui lui reprochait sans cesse de chercher à attirer l'attention ou pire, de tricher pendant les exercices et pour faire ses devoirs. Ce n'était absolument pas vrai et il n'en avait pas fallu plus pour que James prenne Michael Corner en grippe. Mais cette année, il en était ENFIN débarrassé. Il avait obtenu des notes suffisamment élevées pour pouvoir s'inscrire au cours de Métamorphose, niveau avancé, dirigé par Minerva McGonagall elle-même. C'était la première fois depuis la rentrée qu'il croisait Corner.

Merde, songea le Gryffondor Merde, merde, merde… Corner lui parlait toujours mais il n'écoutait plus. Il venait de réaliser. Le professeur de Métamorphose était la première personne qu'il avait vue après avoir lu le message du Jeu. S'il lançait le sort sur quelqu'un d'autre et qu'il marquait l'habituel « Défi terminé », ça serait considéré comme de la triche. L'autre solution… Non, pas question qu'il perde à cause de cet abruti ! décida James. Corner allait le tuer mais tant pis. Il se leva d'un bond, serrant sa baguette magique entre ses doigts. L'autre fronça les sourcils.

\- Potter ? Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez encore ?! Non mais Potter, vous n'allez tout de même pas…

\- _LEVICORPUS ! _

James ne prit pas le temps de rester pour contempler son œuvre, même si la vue du professeur la tête en bas, suspendu par une cheville en train de brailler comme un Chartier, était particulièrement drôle. Il attrapa son sac qui traînait à terre et s'enfuit en courant, mort de rire, sous les exclamations de stupeur et les applaudissements des étudiants qui commençaient à affluer dans le couloir. Le jeune homme dévala les escaliers jusqu'à arriver dans le hall d'entrée puis il se rua vers le parc. Il traversa la pelouse à toute vitesse jusqu'à pénétrer dans une petite clairière en bordure de la Forêt interdite. Personne ne viendrait le chercher ici. C'était là que se trouvait la tombe d'Albus Dumbledore. Et à côté, il y avait le Mémorial.

C'était une petite place carrée en pierre blanche, avec une volée de marches menant à un immense monument sur lequel étaient gravés des centaines et des centaines de noms. _Colin Crivey. Severus Rogue. Fred Weasley. __Tom Jedusor… _Les noms de toutes, absolument toutes les victimes de la bataille de Poudlard, y étaient inscrits en pêle-mêle, y compris ceux des Mangemorts. D'autres stèles plus petites avaient été installées sur les côtés, en hommage à ceux qui n'avaient pas participé à la bataille mais qui avaient disparu à cause de Voldemort. _Cédric Diggory. Alastor Maugrey. Ted Tonks._ James se laissa tomber à genoux devant l'une des dalles et d'un doigt tremblant, il retraça les écritures qui y étaient sculptées :

_Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises_

_En mémoire de_

_Lily Potter, Remus Lupin,_

_Sirius Black & James Potter_

_Méfait accompli._

C'était son père qui avait fait ériger cette pierre et James aimait venir là lorsqu'il avait envie d'être seul. Il n'était pas comme Albus ou comme Fred, qui reprochaient sans cesse à leurs parents de faire peser sur eux le poids des souvenirs de guerre. Lui, il était fier de porter les prénoms de son grand-père et du parrain de son père. James et Sirius. Il était fier d'incarner à lui tout seul la réunification de ces deux hommes. Parce que pour le Gryffondor, l'un n'allait pas sans l'autre.

James se souviendrait toujours de la première fois où son père avait décidé d'emmener ses trois enfants au cimetière de Godric's Hollow. Lily était trop petite pour comprendre quoique ce soit et Albus n'avait cessé d'insister pour savoir pourquoi ils avaient tous les mêmes prénoms que des gens qui étaient morts. Déjà petit, son cadet était trop intelligent pour son bien et parvenait toujours à taper pile là où ça faisait mal. Mais James, lui, avait fondu en larmes. Sous le regard impuissant de Harry Potter, il avait éclaté en sanglots, totalement dévasté, parce qu'il avait pris conscience que ses grands-parents se trouvaient là, sous terre, juste devant lui. Ils étaient morts. Ça voulait dire que papy Arthur et mamy Molly pouvaient mourir aussi, ça voulait dire que _ses parents_ pouvaient mourir aussi ! Et surtout, ça voulait dire qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais James et Lily Potter. Il ne verrait jamais sa grand-mère lui sourire et ne pourrait jamais passer des heures à discuter de potions avec elle. Il n'aurait jamais l'occasion de jouer au Quidditch avec son grand-père, de le voir courir avec Sirius, sous leur forme Animagus. Harry Potter avait raconté tellement de choses à leur sujet. Il avait raconté les nuits de pleine lune, les farces de gamins, les refus de Lily essuyés par James… Il avait raconté l'histoire de Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue.

Ils étaient rentrés à la maison et après s'être jeté dans les bras de sa mère, James s'était tourné vers son père. Il avait demandé pourquoi il n'y avait pas le nom de « tonton Patmol » sur la pierre dans le cimetière. Son père lui avait expliqué que c'était parce que Sirius n'avait pas de tombe et James avait redemandé pourquoi. Harry Potter n'avait pas su quoi lui répondre. James avait insisté, encore et encore, avec toute son innocence d'enfant de huit ans. Quelques jours plus tard, la stèle dite « des Maraudeurs » trônait à côté des autres dans la clairière, au Mémorial de Poudlard. Et à partir de là, le jeune garçon avait catégoriquement refusé que l'on continue à l'appeler simplement « James ». Il était devenu JS. James Sirius Potter.

* * *

Des réactions à propos de James ? Du nouveau professeur de métamorphose ?


	6. (J) À coeur ouvert

_Publié le samedi 28 mars 2020._

**Disclaimer :** Tout l'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling.

**Rating M :** langage grossier, violence, viol, torture, scènes choquantes

Salut tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien en cette période compliquée. Ça fait un moment que je ne suis pas passée par ici, j'avoue avoir eu beaucoup de mal à écrire. Le climat étant particulièrement anxiogène et inquiétant, plus les devoirs pour la fac qui doivent tout de même être faits malgré ces conditions particulières, je n'avais tout simplement pas l'envie et le courage de me poser devant mon clavier pour écrire (ou en tout cas pour écrire un truc avec un minimum de qualité, je peux me forcer mais en général, le résultat n'est jamais très bon) J'espère que ce chapitre va tout de même vous plaire, il est un peu plus descriptif que les précédents mais il faut bien un peu de contexte. Avec le confinement qui se prolonge, ça me fait tout de même du temps en plus donc si je retrouve ma motivation, vous aurez peut-être des nouvelles plus souvent !

Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews sur le chapitre précédent, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis !

* * *

_DÉFI numéro 6 : À cœur ouvert_

_C'est tellement beau d'ouvrir son cœur à la personne qu'on aime._

_Non ? Vraiment ? Pas convaincu ? Dans ce cas…_

_Tu dois faire une déclaration d'amour à Minerva McGonagall._

_N'oublie pas de signer, ce n'est pas marrant sinon…_

Cette fois, James ne s'était pas fait avoir. Il avait pris soin de s'isoler dans son dortoir avant de lire le nouveau message. Si ça pouvait lui éviter des incidents comme celui avec Corner… Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de risque avec ce défi. Le Gryffondor sourit. Finalement, le Jeu ne manquait pas d'imagination. Il était donc censé _écrire_ une déclaration d'amour à la directrice puisqu'il fallait signer. McGonagall avait dû recevoir des lettres sympas depuis plusieurs semaines. Mais James avait une autre idée en tête.

Quelques jours plus tard, il était prêt. C'était la fin du dîner et encore une fois, la Grande Salle était remplie. James se leva de son banc pour venir se placer sur l'estrade, juste devant la table des professeurs, s'attirant quelques regards surpris. Michael Corner le dévisageait d'un air assassin, se demandant visiblement ce qu'il allait encore inventer. Évidemment, James avait été puni pour l'incident du _Levicorpus_. Mais il était parvenu, Merlin seul savait comment, à convaincre la directrice que tout ça n'était qu'un simple malentendu, en lui servant une histoire abracadabrante : il avait simplement mal visé en voulant jouer un tour à Alex qui était arrivé dans le couloir au même moment, c'était un regrettable accident, il était vraiment désolé et ainsi de suite. Corner avait hurlé et tempêté mais Minerva McGonagall avait tout de même laissé le bénéfice du doute au Gryffondor. Après tout, elle n'avait pas de preuves et plusieurs des élèves qui avaient assisté à la scène s'étaient fait un plaisir d'assurer que, bien sûr que non, James n'avait jamais réellement eu l'intention de jeter un sort au professeur de Métamorphose.

En désespoir de cause, McGonagall lui avait infligé une semaine de retenue avec Jae Kim, le professeur de Protection et défense et aussi, le directeur des Gryffondor. Les retenues avec Kim consistaient le plus souvent en une séance de révisions sur les sorts vus en cours, où le professeur s'amusait à monter des parcours d'obstacles dans lesquels il fallait se défendre contre diverses créatures, voire contre d'autres étudiants. Autrement dit, ça n'avait franchement rien d'une punition. Mais c'était la nouvelle politique de l'école : depuis quelques années, les élèves effectuaient leurs retenues uniquement avec leur directeur de maison, le concierge ou avec la directrice elle-même. Et ça, c'était exactement ce qui risquait d'arriver à James une fois qu'il en aurait fini avec sa « déclaration ».

\- Votre attention, s'il vous plaît, commença-t-il pour s'éclaircir la gorge, si je suis ici devant vous, c'est parce que je tiens à adresser quelques mots à une personne en particulier. Cette personne est spéciale, elle est très chère à mes yeux, aujourd'hui j'ai enfin le courage de lui dire ce que je ressens et…

\- Monsieur Potter, coupa fermement McGonagall, est-ce que vous croyez vraiment que c'est le lieu et le moment idéal pour ce genre de choses… ?

\- Quoi ?! s'offusqua faussement James. Madame, comment est-ce que vous pouvez me faire ça, m'empêcher de dévoiler au monde ces sentiments qui me dévorent ? Je sais que vous ne les partagez pas mais au moins, écoutez-moi avant de me briser le cœur !

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, le Gryffondor mit un genou à terre, une main plaquée contre son torse et commença à déclamer :

_Ô divine enchanteresse,_

_Maîtresse de ces lieux _

_Vous êtes reine à mes yeux_

_Et vous voir me remplit d'allégresse_

La tête de la directrice de Poudlard était tout simplement hilarante. Elle oscillait entre la stupeur la plus complète, l'exaspération et peut-être un tout, tout petit peu d'amusement.

_Mon cœur insoumis vous avez ensorcelé_

_Et c'est tout épris que je me traîne à vos pieds_

_Ô, ma Dame vous êtes ma déesse !_

_Ô ma douce amie, j'admire votre adresse._

_Grâce à vous, tout métamorphosé je suis_

_Et avec cet humble poème_

_Ma mie, je vous en prie,_

_Laissez-moi vous dire que je vous aime !_

\- Monsieur Potter… soupira Minerva McGonagall. Mais un mince sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres. Bien que je sois flattée, vous savez ce que ça signifie, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux, sans se soucier de cacher son amusement.

\- Oui, madame.

\- Ça vous fera une retenue supplémentaire avec le professeur Kim. Et maintenant, faites-moi le plaisir de retourner vous asseoir et de vous tenir tranquille, c'est entendu ?

\- Oui, madame, répéta docilement James en s'esclaffant doucement.

Il se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor et, à peine avait-il posé ses fesses sur le banc qu'il fut assailli de toutes parts, les autres élèves le félicitant bruyamment et lui tapant dans le dos.

\- C'était trop drôle, pouffa Alex, installé en face de lui. Encore mieux que ce que j'avais imaginé !

James jeta un coup d'œil vers les autres adultes, curieux de leurs réactions. Neville Londubat, le professeur de Botanique, arborait une expression réprobatrice à laquelle le Gryffondor opposa un clin d'œil insolent. Il aimait bien Neville, vraiment, et c'était un bon prof, il ne prétendait pas le contraire. Bien qu'il soit très gentil et particulièrement patient, il était également capable de se montrer sévère lorsque les circonstances l'exigeaient. Le problème, c'est que Neville Londubat n'était pas QUE leur professeur de Botanique. Il était aussi, et surtout, le parrain d'Albus. Alors James trouvait assez difficile de prendre au sérieux un mec qui assistait à chaque anniversaire, chaque Noël, jouait à cache-cache avec eux lorsqu'ils étaient enfants et leur refilait des bonbons en douce. Mickael Corner, en revanche, le fixait avec un mépris non dissimulé. Évidemment, pour un type comme lui, directeur de la maison Serdaigle, refuge par excellence des intellos et des coincés, c'était puéril ce genre de blague.

Les choses avaient bien changé à Poudlard depuis l'époque où leurs parents y avaient étudié. Presque tous les enseignants avaient pris leur retraite. Il ne restait que Bathsheda Babbling, le professeur de Runes Anciennes, Cuthbert Binns et Minerva McGonagall. Mais cette dernière occupait à présent le poste de directrice et assurait uniquement le cours de Métamorphose avancée, pour les septièmes années. Les Potions étaient enseignées par une femme, une jeune française du nom de Louise Pevensie. Elle était passionnée, rigoureuse, et par conséquent, terriblement exigeante. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle s'entende si bien avec Gemma Farley, le professeur de Sortilèges et directrice des Serpentard. Tout comme McGonagall, Binns n'enseignait plus qu'aux étudiants qui choisissaient le cours d'Histoire de la Magie, niveau avancé, en septième année. Pour les autres, c'était Jude Summers, le directeur des Poufsouffle, un homme jovial, hardi et un poil excentrique, qui leur faisait classe d'Histoire du monde et coutume sorcières.

Car il n'y avait pas que les professeurs qui n'étaient plus les mêmes. Le contenu des cours et les intitulés étaient différents. La Métamorphose, jugée trop dangereuse pour de jeunes sorciers inexpérimentés, n'était maintenant enseignée qu'à partir de la deuxième année. _A contrario_, le cours Intégration et ouverture, autrement dit « Étude des Moldus », était obligatoire dès l'entrée à l'école, avant de devenir optionnel à partir de la troisième année. De manière générale, les options avaient pris une bien plus grande importance. Elles étaient plus nombreuses et certaines matières auparavant obligatoires, telles que la Botanique ou l'Astronomie, ne l'étaient plus. De la troisième à la cinquième année, le tronc commun était donc composé des cours de Potions, Sortilèges, Protection et défense, Métamorphose, Histoire du monde et coutumes sorcières. À partir de la sixième année, les cours étaient pour la plupart disponibles en deux niveaux, classique ou avancé, accessibles ou non en fonction des notes obtenues aux BUSE. Les cours avancés permettaient parfois d'accéder à de nouvelles matières optionnelles. Par exemple, le cours de Protection et défense, niveau avancé, nécessitait un O et était la condition nécessaire pour intégrer l'option Duel.

Ce n'était pas la spécialité de James, ni celle d'Albus d'ailleurs. Des trois enfants Potter, seule Lily avait hérité des dispositions de leur père pour ce qui s'appelait autrefois la « défense contre les forces du Mal ».

* * *

Alors, qu'est-ce que vous pensez des professeurs ou du système des cours ?

Petit récap' des cours principaux et un petit jeu pour ceux qui ont envie d'occupation : Louise Pevensie est une pure invention de ma part. Summers, Harper et Gemma Farley sont des noms qu'on rencontre soit brièvement dans les livres, soit sur Pottermore. Mais est-ce que vous saurez me dire d'où vient le personnage de Jae Kim ? (Il existe bel et bien dans l'univers Harry Potter) À vous de jouer !

Jae Kim (Gryffondor) = directeur de Gryffondor, Protection et défense

Michael Corner (Serdaigle) = directeur de Serdaigle, Métamorphose

Jude Summers (Poufsouffle)= directeur de Poufsouffle, Histoire du monde et coutumes sorcières

Gemma Farley (Serpentard) = directrice de Serpentard, Sortilèges

Owen Harper (Serpentard) = Intégration et ouverture

Louise Pevensie (Beauxbatons) = Potions


End file.
